A Christmas Wish
by Ch3rryBl0ss0m AND Littl3W0lf
Summary: It is Christmas and Sakura is Heart broken. Syaoran is dating her friend and well...read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Wish**

**By: Ch3rryBl0ss0m AND Littl3W0lf (Mikki)**

**Chapter One**

It was Christmas Eve and everybody was decorating or dancing around. Everyone was happy except Sakura, she was in more of a sad mood.

Sakura watched her best friend kiss one of her friends. She felt heart break. She knew she should be happy her friends were happy but she can't help it.

She has loved him since forever but he never liked her more than a friend. Syaoran always jumped from girl to girl. He easily got bored of the girls. Sakura's friend Anna has been going out with Syaoran for 6 months now and that is the longest time Syaoran has ever gone out with a girl.

Everyday she sees them together, everyday she sees them laugh and smile at each other like they were only on the world. Sakura wished that she had some that loved her like that. It broke Sakura's heart, I mean who would like it if their crush was in love with someone else?

**Sakura**

"Come on Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo yelled out over the merry music. They were accompanying Tomoyo on one of her shopping sprees. Tomoyo was them to look the best for Christmas and any other important occasions no matter how small the occasion was. Of course the best dressed up one every year was Sakura. Tomoyo and Sakura are cousins but they're more like sisters.

"Sakura-chan! Look this top is so cute! Don't you think so?" Tomoyo said in her hyper mode.

"Yes, Yes Tomoyo-chan. Whatever you say." Sakura said not even looking at the top. She was looking at a shiny necklace with a silver heart and pink-ish wings. She hoped someone brought something like this for her. Every year she would get lots of presents from her friends and every year before Syaoran became girl crazy, Syaoran's present to her were the best, but now the best presents always went to the girlfriend.

Sakura sighed. 'Some body that loves me would be nice. But I wish this every year, too bad it never comes true.' She sighed again.

"You know Saku, you should stop sighing, I mean it's really no help. It's Christmas! Be happy!!!!!"

"Moyo…If I could be happy I would be but I don't fell like it so there's no point in trying to make me."

"SAKURA! One day I'm going to learn how to use a gun and then buy a gun and then shoot at least 50 bullets in Syaoran head and 20 up his ass!"

"Don't bother Moyo. Touya already tried that."

"I know! It was on the news! But please be happy just the time! For me! For you friends!" Tomoyo beg using her big puppy-dog eyes with the tears effect.

Sakura sighed. Nobody could resist that look. If Tomoyo got kidnapped all she had to do was to give the kidnapper that look and that guy would be on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Fine! Just 3 days."

**Syaoran **

Syaoran sighed. 'What should I get for Anna?' he wasn't a great present chooser but when he didn't have any interest in girls, Sakura was the easiest to choose for. He knew what she liked and she knew what he liked. They have been best friends since birth.

"Maybe I'll just ask Sakura." He finally decided.

"There's know way I can think of something to give to Anna."

**Sakura**

"Hey! Sakura!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Syaoran.

"Um…Hi?"

"Sakura can you please help me find something to give to Anna? I know it's kinda late but I had to buy the other presents and I couldn't find something nice for her. I don't know what she likes. PLEASE!"

Sakura had to giggle a bit. The look on his face was desperate.

"Well…." Sakura said. She knew she had to since they were friends and she had to help friends. But she heard her heart break again. Sakura sighed. This is going to be a long Christmas.

"PLEASE KURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Syaoran was pretty much on his knees begging. Anna was the kinda of girl who was fussy about everything. If something was right and Tomoyo was there to complain about it she would be the first one to shout out about it.

"Yeah, alright. So what do you plan on giving her?"

"Maybe some kinda jewelry of something?"

"Ok. Come with me." Sakura said leading him to the jewelry shop. They were still in the mall so that made it easier.

"How about the necklace with the heart?" Sakura asked even though it was the favorite thing in the whole shop.

"Wow! You have good taste."

"hmmm…"

"Thanks Sakura-Chan" he said as he ran off to buy and wrap his present.

Sakura sighed. Yes. A long Christmas indeed.

Mikki: this is my first fanfic so please be nice and review. I just love SxS! Don't you? Please give me a few ideas if you have any and Merry Christmas everyone!

xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas Wish**

**By: Ch3rryBl0ss0m AND Littl3W0lf (Mikki, for now since I like that name, I repeat 'for now' )**

**Chapter Two**

**Christmas day – Sakura**

"This is soooooo boring!" Sakura said.

"Skaura-chan! You've said that so many times already!" Rika complained.

"17 times actually." Informed Naoko.

"Well there's nothing to do! We open presents tomorrow! All we can do is sit!" Sakura said back.

The whole gang sighed. Well what was there. Syaoran and Anna were somewhere and Chiharu and Takashi were visiting some of their old friends. This is what they were doing now.

Eriol: Making out with Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Making out with Eriol

Meilin: Lying down in a dead position.

Naoko: Writing a horror story or something like that.

Kenji: Reading one of his girlfriend's stories (one of Naoko's story).

Rika: Reading romance novel (half dreaming of her boyfriend).

Yes. It was a very sad picture. Now add a Touya coming into the room.

"Wow. Did my girlfriend die or something?" Touya asked raising his eyebrow.

"Stop dreaming! I'm not dead!" Meilin suddenly said waking up from her dead state.

"Aww that's too bad." Touya said walking over and giving her a kiss.

Sakura sighed again.

"STOP SIGHING ALREADY! YOU PROMISED TO BE HAPPY! IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL GO KILL MY FUCKING COUSIN! I THOUGH HE HAD A BRAIN! NOW IT'S THE SIZE OF A PEANUT!!!!"

"Yeah, yeah we know he's an ass-hole but still, you can't just go kill him."

"Yeah. Whatever. Lets go and make our Christmas wishes."

It was a tradition to go to Eriol's house or Tomoyo's house (they take turns) and go to this special place with a small fountain, a few benches and a well where they make there wishes. They trough a coin into the well and wish for something they want.

It was kinda a kid thing but, a tradition is a tradition and a tradition had to be done! They had been doing this since they were around 6 (they were friends back then since their mothers were friends since forever) and they had been sticking to this tradition for 10 years.

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo have been friends since they were born since their parents went to Hong Kong for their honey moon and they liked it there so they stayed there. But they soon wanted to go back to Japan because they missed it so much. They went back to Japan when Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were 2 and met with the rest of their friends (Touya is 3 years older than them, Meilin is Syaoran's cousin, Eriol is Meilin and Syaoran's cousin, Meilin and Eriol are 1 year older than them and Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi were ¾ of a year older that Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo  (Them is Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo).

Anna was a different story. They became friends when the gang started in high school. Anna was new and she was bullied by the school bitch so they saved her. Well actually Syaoran beat her up, _actually_ he tripped her and then Tomoyo slapped her and Tomoyo's slaps hurt a lot.

They became friends after a while. They usually had disagreements though. Disagreements as in they trying to kill each other with Chiharu's set of metal hammers which is usually used to hit Takashi on the head for lying (a/n: ouch! With all those lies he must have gone to the hospital millions of times! ).

They got over the arguments quickly and usually fixed by a few hugs, kisses, I'm sorry's and I love you so much's.

They have other friends but they all went on Christmas holidays early. There's Tom, who they call Tom-Tom or Tommy-Tom (I love that name sooo much! It's so cute! ) who went to his aunt's place for Christmas.

There's Minni and Mikki (they're twins) who are always confusing people since nobody could tell which one's which because they look exactly alike. They went to Hong Kong to visit their grandparents.

There's Ko-Ko who's a total flirt. She loves to shop and she is just like a second Tomoyo. She went to America to visit her some of her relatives and to go check out some of the stuff there since they have so many famous fashion designs and stuff.

Of course there's the Saki boys Ryu, Yue and Hyu (I know they rhyme) who are always joking around. They had to go to their father's place since he was getting married again so the boys were going to get a stepmother (who's nice, not mean, she's not an evil stepmother!).

So now the only ones left were Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Touya, Naoko, Kenji and Rika. Sigh, I know it's sad. And plus Sakura was sad and everyone was grumpy.

Oh well! Can't be helped. Now lets go see what they wished for!

Well, for Sakura, she wished for what she wishes for every year. 'I hope Syaoran is going to be happy everyday.' But this time she changed it a bit. 'I hope Syaoran finds his true love this soon.' Of course every year her wish comes true since she wishes Syaoran will be happy and he is but this year she wished he finds his true love so her wish will come true.

**Mikki: Thanx so much for reading! Thanx sooo much! Please review! If you wish to know what the others wished for please ask and please give me some ideas for it too since I have no idea what I should write for their wishes.**

**Thank you so much: thereviewgirl**

** lidoOl ashun sweetie**

** anjuliet**

**thank you so much for reviewing!**

**THANX**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
